Queen of Darkness
by Wafa01
Summary: In a twist of fate, Kari is kidnapped by Dagomon and taken to the Dark Ocean. The DigiDestined do all they can to save her from being harmed but all exits have been shut down. If there is a way in, there is no way out. Can the DigiDestined save Kari or will they be faced with more than they can handle? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So whilst I've always written drabbles and smaller pieces, this will in a sense be my first ever multi-chapter. It is written for the Tale in Fragments challenge. This chapter uses the prompt 'despair'. I'm not sure what to warn in this, but basically, this will be quite a heavy-handed fanfic with warnings for psychological torture, mental slavery, learned helplessness and sexual assault. Thanks to **wilkiswik** and **Zero Slash One** for betareading this chapter!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Marked**

When her eyes opened, there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Not a ray of light could be seen. Her head throbbed with a sharp, searing pain that made her lightheaded and unable to immediately process her surroundings. The last thing she could recall was screaming – lots of it. T.K., Tai, and Yolei had all been trying to grab onto her, trying to hold on but she was pulled away nonetheless. Did the Child of Light scream as well? No. It was if the screams had somehow gotten stuck in her throat, and then everything had gone black.

A small silver light flickered to life behind her and Kari quickly turned, peering into the brightness but unable to see anyone until two tentacles suddenly lashed out, wrapping themselves around her wrists and yanking her forward. The Child of Light shivered as her eyes met those of the Undersea Master, the one whom the entire World of Darkness feared.

"Perfect," Dragomon hissed, his tentacle reaching around her back. "Child of Light, you are finally where you belong."

Kari shivered at the darkness radiating off the creature and tried to squirm. The fact that he had such a hold on her made her mind go hazy and she wished she were anywhere but here at the moment. "Let go of me!" Knowing that she could not afford to show weakness, she had meant for her voice to sound strong and commanding – but instead of a demand, it came out as a faint, whimpering plea.

Dragomon chuckled. "Your despair only gives me more strength, my to-be queen."

Kari's eyes watered, wishing someone could come for her and get her away from this slimy creature. Just his presence made her feel as if someone were crushing her heart with their own hands. She physically shook as he leaned closer, sinking his teeth into her neck. A bloodcurdling scream left her lips as she felt her strength begin to diminish, blood prickling from the wound.

"S-stop," Kari whispered once more but knew it was no use. Her pleas were falling on deaf ears. Even in her weakened state, disgust filled inside her as Dragomon's tentacles began ripping off her clothes. She wanted to squirm, she wanted to throw something to get this slime away from her – but her limbs were unresponsive, her vision was so blurry and her strength so limited that she could barely move at all. Tears fell down her cheeks at her own helplessness and a few strangled sobs escaped her throat as Dragomon changed her position to forcefully thrust his tentacles inside her.

 _Tai, where are you? Why aren't you here? T.K., you promised to always protect me from the darkness. Gatomon…did you spend all your time searching for me to not save me when I need you the most? Where are you guys?_ These were the last thoughts running in Kari's head amidst the torture before her world went black, pain and exhaustion becoming too much for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there, I've decided I'm going to get a few chapters written in for this, since I've joined the Testing Your Patience challenge and it's good to have some chapters written for it. The prompt used for this chapter is 'Will'. Thanks to_ **Zero Slash One** _for betareading this chapter!_ _  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Keep Standing**

"Dammit!" T.K. slammed his fist down on the ground as he stared ahead into the night. They were in a small park which was desserted right now, considering it was almost midnight. Broken tree branches and torn leaves lay on the ground as a sign of the destruction that had transpired here. It was meant to be a peaceful night with the younger team, joined by Tai and Izzy. How had all this happened? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to look out for Kari. He had promised Sora all those years ago that he would protect her from this kind of thing but he had failed.

"I can't believe he managed to snatch her right in front of our eyes!" Yolei said, flexing her fists angrily feeling like she wanted to punch that slimy octopus in the face and cut off all his tentacles.

"Guys, calm down!" Cody said trying to placate them. "You're not the only ones upset about Kari being taken, after all."

T.K. blinked, wondering what Cody meant before turning, his face falling into a frown as he saw how pale Tai was. Guilt churned inside him. He had been so upset about failing to protect Kari that he had forgotten how much worse it would be for Tai. After all, if something happened to Matt, he knew he'd be in much worse condition than Tai was right now.

"It's going to be alright, Tai," Davis was attempting to reassure his mentor but there was no response from Tai other than his fist clenching.

T.K. sighed, moving over and placing a hand on Tai's shoulder. "We'll get her back, you know. I promise, we're going to do whatever we can to reach her. I won't leave her with him." He still received no reply from Tai and was about to say more when Tai brushed T.K.'s hand off and stood up.

"We have to go after her," Tai said and T.K. could sense he was trying to remain composed. For once, the blond wished Matt was here, considering his brother could get through to Tai a lot better than he could.

"We will," T.K. promised, hating to see the boy he had once admired acting like this. "Have hope, Tai."

Tai tried to smile but it came out as a grimace causing him to sigh. "Sorry…it's just…Kari…"

Davis reached out, squeezing the other's shoulder. "We're going to save her. T.K., maybe we should call the older team as well."

"That is not a bad idea," Izzy said, looking at Tai, clearly concerned as well. "The more help we can get the better."

"We don't have time for that!" Tai snapped, sounding uncharacteristically hostile. "My sister could be being tortured right now!"

"Don't talk to Izzy that way, Tai!" Yolei defended her friend. "Like Cody said, you're not the only one worried and Izzy's only trying to help."

Tai hung his head, clearly looking guilty for snapping at his friend. "I know, it's just, Kari…I'm sorry, Izzy I didn't mean to…"

Izzy smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I understand that better than anyone."

Tai smiled and in normal circumstances, T.K. would have been curious on what they were talking about but right now, he could only think of Kari and wanting to save her so he dismissed it.

"I'll call Matt then," T.K. said quietly, turning around and dialling his brother's number. He knew it was late and Matt would be asleep right now but he would understand. He had to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there once more. This is really super-fun for me to write and Aiko's Testing Your Patience Challenge is very helpful. The prompt used for this chapter is 'cope'. Once again, similar warnings as there were for the first chapter. Thank you to  
_ **Zero Slash One** _for betareading this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Beginning to Break**

Pain seared through Kari's body in her legs, back and really, her whole body as she came to consciousness. As soon as she did, she wished she were still asleep because at least it wouldn't feel as if her body was on fire. Disgust filled inside her as she realised what Dagomon had done. She looked at her hands, feeling them tainted. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes but she hastily wiped them away. Crying would get her nowhere after all. Now more than ever, she wished T.K. was here. But would he want her anymore? She wasn't the pure girl he once knew, after all. She didn't know how to cope with all this and wished someone would just get her away from here. _I wish you were here, Tai. You always protected me when we were kids. Gatomon, please don't stop searching for me even now. Don't give up on me. Yolei, scream. Scream because the darkness is trying to take me again. T.K.,_ _I never got to tell you, how much I love you…I'm sorry, I wish I had said something._

"You shouldn't try to move, Child of Light," A monotone voice said.

Kari blinked a little, seeing a young girl with chestnut brown hair standing there with a small box in her hand. "Who are you?"

"Name's Miya," The girl replied in the same tone. "I'm here to tend to your wounds. You'll collapse if you bleed that much and Dragomon wants you alive."

Kari bristled a little at those words, of course he wanted her alive to torture her as much as he could. She may have fallen unconscious last time but she had a feeling if this continued, there wouldn't be anything left in her to resist. "What's the point of healing me if he's going to continue torturing me?" She did not mean to snap, but being trapped here like a prisoner was making her feel like she had no control over anything anymore.

"You need to remain alive," Miya spoke again as if talking to an insolent child. "Please allow me to heal you. You'll feel better once I do."

Kari looked at the girl and wondered how anyone's expression could be so blank like hers was. It was as if nothing she said had an effect on her. Then again, Dagomon was pretty much the same. It wasn't as if she were gaining anything by being stubborn though so she turned over allowing Miya to clean her wounds. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as the wound stung so bad that her eyes watered.

"It'll get easier," Miya said and for the first time since she had come in, Kari could detect some emotion in the other girl's voice. "It's always harder when you're used to comfort and love to be treated as a tool."

Kari frowned, wondering what the girl meant. It was if she knew exactly what Kari was going through. However, for now, the Child of Light shut her eyes, trying not to whimper as Miya worked as she knew it would be harder if she struggled.

"Are you done, girl?" Dagomon's voice hissed and Kari froze, eyes opening wide and she shivered. What was it about this beast's presence that made her feel as if her heart was being crushed in seven different places and there was nothing she could do to stop it?

"Yes, sir," Miya said bowing down to him. "I've cleaned the Child of Light's wounds."

"Good," Dagomon hissed, reaching out a tentacle and stroking Kari's cheek, causing the girl to shudder. "You needn't be afraid, Child of Light. The pain will eventually vanish." The tentacle moved beginning to stroke her hair.

Kari attempted to squirm because as Dagomon began stroking her hair, screams left her, but her flesh refused to move. In her mind, images showing a group of faces she thought she knew began to draw away from her, fading to monochrome pictures, dulling as though with the passage of years. Though she tried, she could no longer remember their names, if indeed she ever had known them. All her mind know was a deadened ache, almost as if someone or something was scratching through the depths and layers of her mind. As Dagomon continued stroking her hair, she realised she didn't mind it so much anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey once more! This fanfic is so fun to write and reading your commentary makes it more fun. This chapter uses the prompt 'Absolutely' and no warnings for this one. For those people who keep saying to extend the chapters, I should probably mention this but this is written for the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum for the Tale in Fragments challenge in which it's a requirement for each chapter to be up to 800 words or less than that. On that note, thank you to  
_ **Zero Slash One** _for betareading this chapter and making me look like a better writer than I am. :) Enjoy!_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – We're still in this together**

Even though his friends were surrounding him, Tai felt absolutely powerless right now. He didn't feel like a leader at all.

Sora placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Tai, relax we'll find her."

Tai blinked, giving her a small smile, trying to ease the sinking feeling in his heart. "I know but I have no idea where to even look or how to get to that place."

Davis gripped a fist. "No matter where she's gone we'll find her, Tai! Believe in us!"

"Davis is right," Matt said reaching out and touching Tai's other arm, squeezing it. "Even if you don't believe in yourself right now, believe in one thing, Tai. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and I are still your team. We're still in this together, Tai."

"Always together," Sora promised gently.

"Have hope, Tai," Mimi put in. "I know those are meant to be T.K.'s words but still. It's what Kari would want too."

Tai closed his eyes. He appreciated his friends' support and he knew they were really the only reason he hadn't fallen into completely despair. But at the same time, it didn't change the current scenario. They had no way to enter into the Dark Ocean, no matter how much they tried and so far, they hadn't had any luck opening the Digital Gate either. "I know you guys are right but it doesn't change anything. Kari's still kidnapped and we have no way of getting to her. What…what kind of big brother am I? I promised, I promised to always protect her from everything and now she was taken in front of my eyes and all I could do was hear her cry out in pain and not protect her."

"Tai…" Sora began gently but she didn't have a chance to speak as Matt swung his fist punching Tai in the face, causing him to go stumbling back to the ground.

"Matt!" Yolei chided. "This is hardly the time…"

"Let them be, Yolei," Sora said quietly.

Tai placed a hand on his cheek, feeling as if it made his head clear up a bit. "I think I needed that."

Matt held his hand out to Tai and Tai took it, allowing his best friend to help him up.

"We're going to find a way," Matt said looking Tai in the eye.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Izzy, please do all you can to open up a gate to the Digital World at least. We're going to need Agumon and the others to help us. Besides," He clenched a fist. "Gatomon will want to help Kari."

Izzy nodded, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll do my best to make sure Kari comes back to us, safe and sound."


End file.
